gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
22 Minutes
| Synopsis1= Tunnel Rat discovers a bomb within the ''U.S.S. Flagg. Over the radio, Admiral Keel-Haul notes there are bound to be more, and Tunnel Rat agrees. He finds the others, noting that if any blow, they all will. Removing the detonator from one, he realizes it is motion sensitive. At that moment, he drops his wire snips. The sound of the clattering snips echo through the halls, alerting Storm Shadow as he plants another bomb. Storm Shadow finds the duct with Tunnel Rat and assembles his guandao. Inside the duct, Tunnel Rat stabilizes the detonator just before Storm Shadow attacks. As the ninja jabs his spear into the duct, Tunnel Rat sticks to the roof to avoid the thrusts. He fires his rifle at the bottom of the duct, forcing Storm Shadow to jump back. Dropping out of the hole he just made, Tunnel Rat pursues Storm Shadow. Before he can reload, Storm Shadow attacks with his katana. Using his rifle as a staff, Tunnel Rat holds him off until both weapons break. Keel-Haul radios to ask if shots were fired, though Tunnel Rat assures him the ammo won't compromise hull integrity. He fires his pistol at Storm Shadow, but the Cobra vanishes into the shadows. Bracing himself in the pipes above, Storm Shadow tries to stay motionless. He eyes a wound on his shoulder. Concerned that Tunnel Rat may be in danger, Keel-Hull mulls radioing him. Torpedo and Shipwreck claim it to be a bad idea. A drop of blood falls from Storm Shadow's wound and lands on Tunnel Rat's forehead. Tunnel Rat fires his pistol as Storm Shadow lets loose with throwing stars, taking out the lights. Keel-Haul radios Tunnel Rat and Storm Shadow lunges in the direction of the sound. His katana only hits the radio tied to a pipe. Tunnel Rat throws his knife at Storm Shadow but it is easily caught. When Tunnel Rat pulls out his grenade, Storm Shadow takes off. Tunnel Rat notices something on the ground. Cutter tells Keel-Haul that a Water Moccasin is fast approaching. The crew of the Flagg destroys the ship as Storm Shadow blasts a hole in the hull with plastic explosive. Using binoculars, Keel-Haul sees it was a dummy piloting the Water Moccasin. He theorizes it was a ruse to distract from Storm Shadow's real escape. Tunnel Rat realizes he is seeing grease, heads to the propeller shaft, and disarms the real bomb. In the water, Eels rescue Storm Shadow and wonder why the bomb has yet to detonate. Storm Shadow admits that Tunnel Rat is better than he thought. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "This is not good... like mondo!" :--'Tunnel Rat' still uses outdated slang. "You're a lot better than I expected... but you still don't want to cross blades with a ninja!" :--'Storm Shadow' is certainly full of himself. "This mook disappears faster than an unlocked bike!" :--'Tunnel Rat's' Brooklyn roots are showing. "Plastic explosives in a tube - the ultimate modern convenience..." :--But Storm Shadow, what about Twitter? |Errors1= *Tunnel Rat's makeup changes position from panel to panel, and sometimes disappears entirely. *In many panels, characters' eyes are drawn entirely without pupils. |ItemsOfNote1= *Either the Resolute comics take place in a separate continuity from the cartoonJust like the A Real American Hero comics continuity and A Real American Hero animated continuity were unrelated., or Storm Shadow made a second attack on the Flagg later. *This issue was originally going to be titled "High and Low." |RealWorldReferences1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Resolute Category:Comic Packs